Organofunctional silanes are useful in a variety of applications including their use as reducing agents, silylating agents, water repellents, coupling agents, crosslinking agents, and as monomers for preparing polysiloxanes of varying consistency. Therefore, there is always an existing need for more efficient methods for their preparation, and for more simplified and less expensive processes for preparing these silanes.
While the state of the art includes known processes for preparing silanes by the alkoxylation of trichlorosilanes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,938 (Mar. 8, 1960), no process is in the public domain relative to preparing organofunctional silanes containing unsaturated groups, by alkoxylation of unsaturated dichlorosilanes. Typically, such alkenyl functional alkoxysilanes are prepared by Grignard reactions involving the reaction of allyl chloride with magnesium, and tetraalkoxysilanes such as tetramethoxysilane and tetraethoxysilane, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,050 (Sep. 24, 1968).